Relationship Status
by InvisionVision
Summary: She was the newest addition to the Vongola and it's allies. She was just another accountant, but who knew that one accountant could change so many lives? Little series of relationships with my OC and all Reborn! Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Relationship Status**

_She was the newest addition to the Vongola and it's allies. She was just another accountant, but who knew that one accountant could change so many lives? Little series of relationships with my OC and all Reborn! Characters. _

**_Chapter One: Fired and Hired _**

"I'm sorry Decimo, I just-"

"No, no, not at all. Don't worry about it. Thank you for being with us for six months."

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes nodded. She wore a v neck sweater (that reveled more than it was supposed to) and a pencil skirt. The woman with the the big bust turned and walked out of the office.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed. It was a long sigh that meant, _I'm getting too old for this and I need some sleep- oh Kami, help me._ The twenty-five year old rubbed his tired face with his calloused hands. This was the ninth time that he was fired as a boss. Well technically, his employee quit, but Sawada Tsunayoshi took it as him being fired. He felt bad, the woman looked traumatized._  
_

Decimo looked up at the stacks of papers that towered over his chestnut, gravity defying head.

"Time to get to work." He said degenerate tone. He began to work on the papers.

"I need another accountant!" He declared optimistically after two stacks of papers. He hung his head dejectedly, "That is if anyone will work for this crazy fam-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A voice said.

Tsuna shot his head up, "Ah, can I help you?"

The woman had a pale and frail body structure. She wore a simple business attire: Black pumps, black fitted slacks, a white blouse, and a black blazer. Her face was not Italian, but Japanese. Her black hair was pulled into a simple ponytail and her black eyes sharp and she wore no accessories. To make it simple, she was a plain Jane. She spoke briskly and almost monotonous.

"I will be working here as an accountant. Reborn said if you have any questions, please ask Shamal. I have already been informed of everything by your wife, Sawada Kyoko and I **will** be working at home- I'll be sending everything Via Email and if anyone needs anything here is my address and contact number."

Before Tsuna could even speak the woman grabbed the doorknob and left, but before she left she said, "My name is Wantanabe Rin, I look forward to working with the Vongola."

The door slammed shut, Tsuna winced. "You're... hired." He whispered quietly. Now, to just find Reborn.

"REBORN!"

The man with the fedora hat could only smirk.

_A/N: Tada~! I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter, it'll be longer next time. ^-^ Please **R&R, **Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Two Weeks In**_

_**Name: **Gokudera Hayato_

_**Age: **25_

_**Occupation: **Vongola Decimo's right-hand man_

_**Relationship Status: **Strangers_

* * *

"But Ten-"

"No Hayato, I think she's fine."

"It's been two weeks, I haven't even seen this woman's face!" Gokudera Hayato exclaimed at his boss while Tsunayoshi just smiled brightly. "And what if she's like the others? Those who quit because they couldn't take a little paperwork." He said bitterly.

"Hayato, you should go take a vacation with Haru, I know she's been bothering you about a vacation time, she even asked Kyoko and I." Tsuna said freely, ignoring the latter comment. Hayato stopped at stared at his boss.

"Tenth... Aren't you supposed to be in your office?" He asked a bit suspiciously.

The Vongola boss just shrugged, but in a sudden movement, he twisted to face Hayato. "Don't worry, I have no paper work." He chirped pleasantly, perhaps a little bit too pleasantly that Hayato almost cringed at the sudden change of mood.

"No paper work..?" He asked in disbelief.

"None." Tsuna confirmed.

"B-but, Mukuro and Hibari destroyed fifteen buildings last week!"

"Ah, it's done and over with."

Hayato could not believe what he was hearing. "Does this have to do with..." He said slowly.

Tsuna only nodded. "Two weeks in and I have no paperwork, I have to go meet with Kyoko, you can go now Hayato." Tsuna smiled in relief.

Tsuna walked off without a care in the world while Hayato could not believe his ears, no way, there was no way, just no freaking way. He turned on his heel, it was time to go find that damn accountant.

* * *

It had been two weeks since she joined and she was dead on her bed. She looked at the clock and it was... three-thirty in the morning. Wonderful. It was time to get some sleep-

There was a knock.

Rin rolled her eyes then closed them. She could just sleep and ignore the crazy random person, or she could just...

Annoying. Her eye twitched.

She rolled off her bed and landed on her fours. At this point she didn't even care what she looked like, if it wasn't for her damn mother... She dragged her blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her body, as of right now she was just in her undergarments.

She reached the door and swung it open.

"What?" She barked. She looked up to see silver hair that looked similar to Shamal's hair, but only longer. Her mouth curved down in disgust of the resemblance. Looking at the man, she realized that he was quite good looking, in his red dress shirt and piercings. She recognized this man as Gokudera Hayato.

Hayato almost flinched. This was the accountant? She looked insane and like someone sucked her soul out. He tried not to shrink away at her hunched form and the stinky blue blanket that covered her.

"Are you Wantanabe Rin?"

"Yes, and you are Gokudera Hayato, nicknames Octopus head, and Baka-dera, and Sawada Tsunayoshi's right-hand man. What can I help you with at three-thirty in the morning?" She asked impatiently. She was usually more professional, but she really wasn't a morning person.

Yep, Hayato knew that he didn't like this woman. "Why haven't you been coming into the Vongola castle?"

She raised a thin brow, was he serious? He woke her up at- well, technically didn't wake her up since she just finished all the reimbursement forms for the other famligias.

"I thought I already told Sawada-san that I would not be coming to work at the castle, instead I would be working here at my office." She said monotonously.

"It's an honor to enter the castle, hence it is required for you to come-"

"Did Sawada-san send you? Or did you come on your own accordance?" She interrupted.

"..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Have a good morning, and good night."

She slammed the door if it wasn't for a scowl and a howl that made her open it again. She had slammed the door on his foot that was in between the door and the door frame.

"Listen to me, woman, what did you do with all the paper work? There were fifteen building's that were destroyed and the paperwork could not have been done so easily within, not even one week of the aftermath."

Ah, so this was what Reborn-sama had been talking about, when you are two weeks in, everybody is in disbelief that there is no paperwork. Then, they come rushing to you. She sighed internally.

"Gokudera-san, please come in." She said politely.

Hayato who was taken aback suddenly became stiff and alert. "Why?" He asked slowly in suspicion.

Rin, who had already walked in left the door open for Hayato called out to him, "When you get in, shut the door."

Hayato cautiously walked in and closed the door. Was this a trap?! What did she want from the Vongo-

All of his thoughts were cut off as he looked at the many and neatly stacked piles of paper.

"Over here, Gokudera-san." Rin said, she waved a hand from her blanket. Hayato looked at the towering piles and his hands shook, he felt like he was going to pass out. He... felt so bad for the accountants- so this was why they kept quitting, oh god, he would have already died.

Hayato walked over to Rin and saw that he was infront of a vault. Not just any vault, a house sized vault.

Wait, weren't they in an apartment? His eyes shifted over to Rin who saw his gaze. She twisted the knob to the vault many times that Hayato could not keep track.

"This is my apartment, I own the whole apartment complex. This room was built for the papers and this-" She opened the vault with a tug on the door. Hayato's eye's widened. There was a whole wad of old records stuffed in the vault. "As you can see, this is not in the Vongola castle, since..."

She looked at Hayato. "Gokudera-san?"

"Why aren't you using the web?"

"Easy, files like these can be hacked. The old fashioned way is the best."

"What if someone break in?"

"The Vongola will be there, won't they?"

She had a point, Hayato just grunted. "Sorry for wasting your time, I'll get out." He finally said after a tour around the whole apartment complex. Rin huffed slightly, brushing her black bangs to the side and bowing a ninety degree angle.

"You have a good day, sir."

Hayato nodded curtly and left the apartment. Rin shut the door and slowly walked back to her bed. The time was... seven-forty. Shit. Now she couldn't fall asleep, Rin groaned. Her laptop lit up and she lifted her head up to see an e-mail,

_Dear Rin-san, _

_I'm sorry for the inconvenience that my right-hand man caused, please forgive him. And if you need anything, please feel free to contact the Vongola. _

_-Sincerlely Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_P.S. Sorry for another inconvenience, but it seems like Hibari destroyed another building down in China. Please-_

Rin didn't even bother looking at the e-mail as she took out another form from under her bed.

"Kami, God, Zeus, help me. And never let Gokudera Hayato visit me again." She muttered as she took out a pen and began scribbling on the form, while still laying down on her bed.

* * *

**_Name:_**_ Gokudera Hayato_

**_Age:_**_ 25_

**_Occupation:_**_Vongola Decimo's right hand man_

**_Relationship Status:_**_ Rude Acquaintance/ co-worker  
_

_A/N: Hello~! I'm back, I had a rough week with five essays to write. My fingers just can't stop typing anymore. :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to type it out quickly, and excuse me for any grammar mistakes. R&R _


End file.
